


I Know You Want To

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, CEO, F/M, Reader-Insert, ceo roman godfrey, inspired by another fic by bonniebird, pennywise - Freeform, who doesn't adore the prince of darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine working for Roman and being able to calm him down when he’s in one of his moods





	I Know You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! A few months ago I watched Hemlock Grove and since then I can’t get over this Prince of Darkness. I got some ideas writing about this guy and hope there are some people out there ready to join me in my madness. So, who can detect a little easter egg from another favourite movie of mine?
> 
> Warning: Language, I guess. I mean, come on, it is Roman himself.

[dynode](https://tmblr.co/ZcnZ-e2QDwRy8)

It was her phone which woke her up from her slumber in the morning. (Y/N) groaned, rubbing the sleep from her closed eyes, blinking against the harsh light in the dark.

“Ugh, seriously?” She grunted into the speaker after picking up. “Pryce, it’s my off day. I’m not coming into work today, no matter what you say.”

The dry voice of Johann Pryce reached her ears. “While your motivation and work ethic to this company is touching, this is a very important matter.”

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows, taking notice of the slight desperate worry in his voice.

Humming, she asked, “Why the serious tone? Did someone die?”

Pryce muttered under his breath, “Someone might as well.”

[imaginesandbillskarsgard](https://tmblr.co/ZSy0oZ2Zc2pp5)

His whisper awakened her senses instantly. “Okay, I’m awake. What do you need?”

The renowned scientist cleared his throat, as if uncomfortable. “For you to come to work?”

Silence ensued, believing he was trying to make a bad joke.

“I wouldn’t be calling if this wasn’t an emergency, (Y/N). It’s Roman. I swear he’s this close to literally kill your substitute and everyone else in the building.”  
  
“Pryce…”

“Just a few hours. Merely calm him down and make him come to his senses.”

(Y/N) was thinking, still debating what to do.

“You’ll be paid accordingly.”

“Give me less than thirty minutes.”

* * *

The moment she arrived on the executive floor there was like a shift in the air. Her head protruded from the opened elevator doors, seeing people scurry in flight down the corridor.

(Y/N) raised her eyebrows. She was getting a feeling what had her co-workers fleeing. Even if she had not gotten that call, she was aware of what could be causing this on a normal day.

Her heels were clicking behind her as she ventured to the place which people were calling  _“the lion’s den”_ for a reason. She stopped short when she heard something crash inside Roman’s office.

(Y/N) knocked for good measure, not wanting to take any chances when Roman was in one of his moods.

The rumble of his loud voice echoed through his office, “Am I surrounded by fucking idiots here?”

[cxdyfxrge](https://tmblr.co/ZjKtKo2R5WajS)

She ventured inside, quietly closing his door behind her. Roman’s back was to her as he was hunching over his desk, his lean arms stretching the fabric. Boiling rage was deep within him, wafting through the air. (Y/N) admired his dark suit vest while it fitted his hulking upper body perfectly, having forgone his suit jacket earlier.

She thought there was no harm in looking.

“I don’t know. You probably bring that out in people.”

Roman’s head whipped around in shock, his eyes were opened wide. “(Y/N).”

[imaginesandbillskarsgard](imaginesandbillskarsgard.tumblr.com)

A wry smile was painted on her lips.

“Surprised to see me?”

A small chuckle left his mouth. “You could say that.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, closing the distance between them.

This was something she noticed about him. Roman tended to do that around her. His tall frame towering over her so he could gaze upon her intently. This time was no exception.

(Y/N) had to bend her head in the back of her neck as she was staring up into his stormy green eyes. “And here I thought you could survive without me without scaring your poor subjects.”

Rolling his eyes, Roman sent her a wry smile, putting his hands in his pockets.

[cocomegan](https://tmblr.co/Z-ujHc2ShAxpx)nn

“And here  _I_  thought you couldn’t stand to endure one day without me. You know, (Y/N), you could’ve just said so you were missing me.”

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, already used to his flirtatious ways and lightly pushed against his chest.  _Okay, seriously, ignore his tensing muscles. Roman’s your_ boss.

“Okay, bump the brakes, my teasing friend. Get to work. Try to refrain from frightening anyone further.

She turned away, moving towards his office door when his voice called out behind her, “How about this? I’ll be a good boy and you’ll go out with me tonight.”

(Y/N) had to chuckle at that. “And why am _I_  getting punished?”

“Come on, what’s the worst that can happen?” Roman sing-songed, “I know you want to.”

“In your dreams, Godfrey.”

He sent her a wicked grin, making her lower muscles quiver in anticipation.  _No, panties, stay on!_

[eternalmikaelson](https://tmblr.co/ZgEa4k2QC16cU)

_“Oh, certainly, (Y/L/N).”_


End file.
